


Edge of the City

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s01e28 The City on the Edge of Forever, M/M, change of timeline, my theory of the origin of mirror universe, smoking mirror spock, smoking mirror spock is smoking hot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1930s, New York, Captain James T. Kirk met someone he thought he would never see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of the City

**Author's Note:**

> 改变的时间线！这篇故事中Mirror, Mirror发生在The City on the Edge of Forever之前。
> 
> 以上的CP都看成友谊向也可以，介于两者之间的暧昧也可以。

现在已经过了午夜，纽约街道上的人稀稀落落，James Kirk离开了Edith的布道所，正缓步向他和Spock的住所走去。Jim轻轻叹了口气，他们被困在这里已经三个星期了，McCoy随时都有可能出现，但他对如何找到好医生一点头绪都没有，这让Jim颇为心烦意乱。再次叹息，Jim推开了寓所的门，拾级而上。

当他走到他和Spock的房门前时，Jim犹豫了。慢慢累积的焦虑让他知道自己今夜会难以入睡，他不想让自己的紧张打扰到努力工作的Spock。Jim希望他能好好休息一下，睡一觉或者是冥想。Spock搭出来的那些设备占了整整一床，所以这些天他们两个都是挤在同一张小小的单人床上。虽然Spock没说但Kirk能看出来瓦肯人的憔悴，行动中的僵硬。但愿Spock能先休息，而不是替他担心。Kirk转身，继续向楼上走去，直到他登上楼顶。

被污染的空气使月亮的轮廓模糊，但月光仍旧洒下，给目之所及的一切镀上孤寂又冷清的银色。一阵微风吹过，Jim理了理微微吹乱的发丝，打了个抖。他感受着这份静谧，祈求他的内心也能平静，不要继续过分的担心。Jim深深吸了口气，缓缓吐出，感受清凉的空气进入体内，出来时变得灼热，在空气中微微显形。

突然，一声微小的窸窣声让Jim猛地转身，一个暗色的人影正站在不远处。Jim眯起眼睛，谨慎的打量着对方，以防那人图谋不轨。但那身形是如此的熟悉，难道是……

“James？”熟悉的声音证实了他的猜想——至少是部分猜想，因为他的Spock是从来不会如此称呼他的。但他还是走上前，“Spock。”他说道，看着对方也认出了他来。“是你。”镜像Spock简短的确认一句，胡子几乎没动。

Jim点了点头，走到镜像Spock的身边。他是如此好奇，他猜测另一个Spock绝对能感应到。“我没想过会再次见到你，尤其还是在这里。”Jim最终说道。

“我也如此。”镜像Spock转头看着Jim，“我可否假设你到这里来也是为了寻找McCoy医生？”

Jim轻笑一声，他点点头。“看来这两个的宇宙有不少相同之处。”但这也突然提醒了他，Jim疑惑地问：“但即便如此我们为什么会碰见？你我依旧应该在不同的宇宙中啊。”

Jim看着面色凝重的镜像Spock，知道他也在思索同样的问题。“除非……”片刻后，镜像Spock继续道，“在这个时间段，你我的宇宙实为同一个宇宙。”

“而McCoy的某些行为改变了这一切——在那个转折点，两个宇宙分开了……”Kirk的声音渐渐变小直到没有。不知怎的，这个想法让他不寒而栗。

突然耳边传来一声叹息，接着是嗤的一声。Jim回过神来然后发现……镜像Spock竟然在抽烟！Jim在震惊中清了清嗓子，“你……”他支支吾吾，“我不知道瓦肯人还抽烟……”

镜像Spock微微摇头，“这是我的James最近养成的习惯，我发现它……很适合现在。”

Jim突然感觉有点头晕，两个宇宙的交汇，抽烟的瓦肯人，这一切诡异又有趣，Jim已不知该作何反应。最终他还是耸了耸肩，看着镜像Spock。“可以吗？”他问。作为回答，另一个Spock将一根烟递给他，帮他点上了火。Jim深深吸了一口，有点被呛到。这可比他记忆中的味道冲多了，不过话说回来，他上次抽烟还是在进入星联之前呢。

他们就这样在安静中抽着烟，各自都怀着相同的思绪，考虑着相同的问题，也都因相同的顾虑和情感没说出口。

“你们也住在这里吗？”Jim隔着烟雾问道，看着镜像Spock将烟熄灭。“不，”瓦肯人回答道，“但是我们最后一次看见McCoy医生是在这附近，我和James正在追踪他。”Jim于震惊中挑眉，Spock解释说他们已于两天前见到了医生，但那时医生仍处于科德辛的幻觉中，相信镜像Spock和镜像Kirk会伤害他，于是攻击了他们并开走了一辆卡车逃之夭夭。 

Jim点了点头。看来他和Spock要提高警惕了。虽然这令他更加紧张，但也从某种程度上打消了一些不安。至少好医生不会出现在外蒙古。

Jim将烟熄灭，他们又在夜色中站了一会儿，看着漆黑的看天空，听见远处传来几声犬吠。终于，一阵困意向Jim袭来，他打了个哈欠。

“我也要回去了。”Jim知道镜像Spock是在道别。不知怎的，Jim突然感觉他可能再也不会碰见他了。他抬头，看进瓦肯人的双眼中，突然间不知道该说些什么。“祝你们好运，”最终他说道，“能找到McCoy。”

镜像Spock略微颔首，“你也是。”他们一起下楼，Jim在他的房门前目送瓦肯人离开，之后开门就看见他的Spock焦急地起身。

“Jim……”Spock欲言又止。人类微微一笑，反手关上门。

“我没事，Spock。只是遇见了……一个故人。”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊所以这篇其实也是在偷偷安利我自己的镜像起源论：McCoy把Edith救了下来，纳粹赢了二战，最后帝国建立；Edith死了，历史还是原来的样子，最后星联成立是原初宇宙。两个宇宙存在与否是取决于Edith的生死的。就酱_(:3J L)_


End file.
